Fallmon (WIP)
by Kyfu
Summary: 200 Years in the future, after war has torn America apart, a lone Braixen ventures into the wasteland to find out what happened while she was asleep for so many years. Please leave a review, your criticism can help me become a better writer! Want to help me out? PM me! This is a WIP, so chapters may be missing, edited, or re-written in the future.
1. When everything changed

Lillow was a Braixen, owned by an employee at a nearby club.

Life was mundane during this time, with the loud music and constant visitors not helping her current situation. When she wasn't assisting her master who was a bartender, she had her own room in the back of the club. The room wasn't impressive, with little more than a bed, mini-fridge, and a tube TV with old bunny ear antennae. She does go outside the club about 3 times each week to pick up food and drinks, but everything outside was much less secure than inside the club. Sometime last year a rebel group started civil war against the rest of the country, sending everyone into a state of paranoia.

It was a monday evening, everything was the same as usual with the exception of the club being temporarily closed for "maintenance". Since nothing else was happening, Lillow decided to grab a soft drink from her fridge and she turned on the TV, making sure the antennae were in the right position to receive any kind of signal. The TV always tunes to channel 1 no matter what, with channel 1 happening to be the news station. As Lillow was about to change the channel, the news anchor started to speak…

"In recent news on the civil war raging in our own country, a high-ranking commander of the rebellion was recently killed in a firefight taking place at a rebel stronghold. This revelation could mean that we are now one step further to winning this war. This has been Channel 1 news, signing out"

For most people in the city, this was great news. But Lillow however, never cared much for the happenings around her, she only cared much for herself and her own well-being. The maintenance crew underground were being particularly noisy this hour, with loud whirring and metallic screeching. Just as Lillow had been fed up with this, the TV that was currently tuned to channel 44, a channel focusing on mostly nature, switched itself to channel one as if the government were overriding the broadcast. A man wearing a fancy black suit was on the screen…

"Hello people of this country, this is your president speaking. The rebellion has launched several nuclear warheads targeted at undisclosed locations. Please evacuate to the nearest fallout shelter. You have 15 minutes before the missiles explode. This is your president, saying goodbye to you all"

It was chaos.

Traffic jams, riots, and stampedes were rampant with everyone trying to reach the closest shelter. Lillow had been trained for this situation, so she did as her training taught her and went down below the club which leads to a subway tunnel. Running to where she was told she saw something that most will never see, a vault. This was the shelter, and soon after she arrived a huge line formed behind her. The men at the entrance gave her a jumpsuit and guided her to where she would be staying. The room was large with multiple pods that could fit a fully grown man, and she was prompted to enter one of the pods and wait. She hesitantly entered the pod as other people took their places in the pods. Just as everything went silent a huge rumbling came from above. The bombs hit. The doors on the pods suddenly closed, trapping everyone inside. The pods started to slowly freeze everyone in them, sending them into cryostasis.

After this, everything went blank.


	2. The new world

"Hello, and good morning! You have been in stasis for- NINE NINE NINE- We at Vault-Tec wish you a happy day!" blared the loudspeakers, as Lillow was thawed out of the cryotube. Lillow, dazed and confused, stepped out of the tube.

Although she had a head rush, she quickly recovered and was able to see her surroundings clearly now. She was still in the vault, but now it was different. The paint on the wall was old and peeling, the floors were covered in dirt and dust, and a foul odor faint but still noticeable.

Lillow decided to take off her jumpsuit, as it was much too tight for her liking, and she explored further into the vault. Skeletons lay scattered on the ground, uneaten food rotting on their shelves, and insects covered the vault. Lillow not being able to stand this much longer, made her way to the vault entrance and used a manual override key she found on the Skeleton of the overseer.

The rusty doors still functioned despite their age and condition, and the vault was open for the first time in two centuries. Lillow was shocked to see that the tunnels that she once knew as the subway had a massive hole on the ceiling, and a sizeable amount of rubble underneath.

Lillow made her way up the pile of rubble and was speechless to the sight that presented her. The large, bustling town she once knew as home was now a desolate ghost town, with skeletons and mutated creatures roaming the streets.

Although this was not the town she remembered, she found herself back at the club that she used to work at. The exterior was similar to that of every other building nearby, dirty and unkept, but the interior was relatively intact aside from some holes in the walls from vandals trying to get copper wire. Lillow found her old room, with most of her personal belongings still inside her dresser. The TV however, was busted. She grabbed her old backpack and took what remained of her belongings, leaving the club as a reminder of her past.

Lillow felt that if she wanted to survive here she would have to learn how to communicate with humans, so she went to what was a thrift shop and dug out a book in decent shape. She mouthed the words on paper as best as she could, but this would soon be interrupted by someone behind her.

"Hold still!" He shouted, as a tranquilizer dart flew towards Lillow. She fell to the ground unconscious, unaware to where she was being taken too.


	3. Vault 44

Lillow woke up chained to a wall by handcuffs. A man entered the room and looked at her and smiled, but the man looked strange. He had a haircut that was almost entirely bald, a farmers outfit, he was a little plump, had a double barrel shotgun on his back and shoes that looked like they were made out of magnemites. He looked at Lillow and said "Hello, little fox."

Lillow struggled and cried as she was stuck, she could only yell out for help. He aimed at Lilly and said "Play dead!" before the man realized what he could do with her. The man said "Play fetch or dead?" Lillow shook her head thinking only both of them could end out in her being dead. The man said "Choose…" Lillow could only say back "Fetch.."

The man smiled and unlocked her, but he kept a tight watch on her. After Lillow had become accustomed to the to the area around her, the man had started to talk to her. "There's an old Vault east of here, why don't you go down there and pick me up something good?" He said. Lillow, being obligated, had to. Before Lillow could exit however, the man strapped a small computer to her left arm. "That's your only key inside the vault, so whatever you do, don't break it or loose it. Got it?" Lillow nodded, and had set out for the vault.

About 6 minutes later, she finally arrived at Vault 44. She detached the link from her Pip-Boy and plugged it into the vault control panel, causing the small glass door to open revealing the open button. Lillow proceeded to press the button, and lights and alarms started blaring as the Vault door slowly opened, revealing the habitat within. As she walked into the vault, the door closed behind her and the lights cut out leaving only the whirring of the generators deep within. Before she could react, something cut her arm with a knife and proceeded to push her to the floor. Aside from the pain, she could feel a boot standing on her back and a gun pointed to her head.

Before any further harm could be done, a voice from the hallway yelling "Shyra! Release her right now!". As this was said, Lillow was no longer pinned, and the gun had been holstered. The mystery man turned the lights back on, revealing the to-be assassin to be a humanoid Zorua wearing an armored trench coat with 'NVC' stamped on the breastplate. The mystery man turned out not to be a man at all, but a Smeargle wearing a pre-war uniform. "I'm so sorry for the trouble. My name is Marquie, it's just that we don't expect 'visitors' here. But you look like a straight edge, so I'll let you stay, and I'll fix up your arm once I find some stimpaks". While Marquie seemed friendly, the Zorua was not so kind, retorting "Make a move, and I will end you." before going into another room. Perhaps Lillow found a new home.


	4. Old soldiers

Marquie guided Lillow down into the vault, passing by all the old computers, valves, and other things. Quite nicely kept considering its age. He kept guiding Lillow until they reached the social area of the vault. "Sorry for the attack, it's just that we don't get any visitors around here. Not nice ones, anyway." Said Marquie. "Feel free to look around the vault, I'll find some bandages for your cut."

Lillow took this free time to do just that, and there was a lot to see.

It was a nice contrast to what she saw on the outside with most things having little to no wear, it was only as if the vault had been closed for 200 years with nobody inside. The air was really clean, although there was the smell of motor oil around some of the pipes.

Just as Lillow had seen about everything that wasn't either locked behind a door or under construction, Marquie returned with a basic first-aid kit. "Sorry it took so long, I misplace things sometimes. So, may I look at your arm?". Lillow held out her arm, and Marquie treated the cut with some bandages. "That should do it, you'll be better in a week or two."

Although the wound was no longer a problem, what inflicted it was still a question. A Zorua, but one that looked so strange. Almost human-like. Lillow, seeing this as an opportunity, asked Marquie about the Zorua. "Oh, Shyra? Well, if you do insist. It's quite long though, so you promise me that you will listen?" Lillow nodded, and Marquie began to speak.

"Before the war, around 200 years ago, people and Pokemon lived together. Whether it was by friendship or the Pokemon themselves being trapped in one of those pokeballs. We saw this as an issue, we found out that there was something inside of the pokeball, something that changed someone's mind. It was brainwashing, to put it lightly."

Lillow thought this over, and found that she couldn't remember much, if anything before she was with her trainer. Intrigued, she continued to listen.

"We had to stop this one way or another, so we formed a group that slowly grew into an entire army. We came to an internal conflict however, most; if not all of us were Pokemon ourselves. Yes, we had our abilities, but it would be more advantageous if we used their weapons against them. That's when the Kadabras created the Forced Evolution Virus, something that could make us more like humans, but keeping our strengths. They were the bulk of our forces, and fought well they did. Shyra is one of them, but she's not one of the original ones. She's one of the few clones we've made, and most recent, too. Only 3 years old… well, technically 3 years. Physically she's fully mature. As far as I know none of the original soldiers exist, although their offspring live on if I'm to true Shyra's reports."

"Does that answer your question?" Lillow nodded, and was also feeling quite tired. Marquie could see this, so he directed Lillow to the sleeping quarters, where she could spend the night and live another day.


	5. Calm before the storm

"So, you're letting her stay…"

"Yes, Shyra we've talked about this!" Shyra, still untrusting of Lillow started to shout in protest. "You don't know who she is or where she's from! She could be a spy for all we know." Marquie had dealt with these kinds of arguments before, so he took his mind of working on the terminals and responded. "Shyra, you have a point, but we had someone like this in awhile. Please try to tolerate her." Shyra huffed, leaving the overseer's office.

It was 10:32 AM the next day, Lillow had just gotten out of bed and was heading to the social area. Once she had gotten her breakfast from the cafeteria, Marquie invited her over to sit with him for a talk. "So, I've been wondering, where exactly are you from?" Lillow had to answer somehow, so she tried to speak in English, as she had done the day earlier to the old man "Befo… W-War..?" Marquie had an intrigued look on his face, and started asking more things. "Wait, so you're pre-war!? What vault did you come from? Maybe Shyra won't hate you anymore…" Lillow could not remember what number it was, but did remember where it was. "Uhh, you stay here. I'm telling Shyra."

"Argh… where's that damn Fox, probably dead. Not surprised." Said the farmer to himself. He was doing his usual business, until gunfire was heard from nearby. There was a raider group, coming to sack the farm. The farmer did all he could, but the raiders outnumbered him and eventually killed the farmer.

One thing was taken by the raiders, however. It was the map to the vault where Lillow was staying.

Back at the vault, Shyra was informed about Lillow. "So she's pre-war? Guess I wasn't entirely wrong… this doesn't mean we're going to be friends, by the way." Marquie was relieved that Shyra at least accepted Lillow now, even if she was still defensive. Lillow had finished her breakfast, and was dumping the leftovers in the disposal. Everything seemed fine, until alarms started to go off. Lillow recognized these alarms as the same ones that she heard when she opened the vault. Shyra and Marquie were rushing down the halls, Shyra being armed with a small rifle. Shyra looked over to Lillow and said "Something's here, gear up."


	6. Mortal Combat

Shyra was making a run for the elevator to the vault door, while Marquie and Lillow stayed downstairs. "Wait… did anyone follow you here!?" Marquie was talking in a panicked tone, unlike anything Lillow had heard from him. Before Lillow could explain, the loud creeking and screeching from the vault door could be heard, making Lillow flinch, while also making her wonder how Shyra can handle it so well."We'll talk about this later, she's gonna need some help up there. Grab anything you can!" Marquie already had his 10 millimeter holstered, so he was already set to go, but Lillow had to scavenge around some crates for awhile until she could find a beaten but still useful SMG.

"Get over here Lillow, we don't have all day!" Marquie was starting to get pushy, but Lillow had her SMG and was soon in the elevator. Marquie hurriedly set the elevator to go to the ground floor, with the elevator doors slowly closing with the hydraulics depressing. While the elevator was going up, Lillow had time to study the weapon she had found. The SMG had many scuffs and scratches, was missing the iron sights, and was rusted in several places. Something that caught her eye was the manufacture date, although worn it seemed to read 2015, nearly 200 years ago.

As her eyes were fixated on the weapon, the elevator doors opened to a strange silence. Shyra was kneeling by the corner of the hallway with an Auto Rifle in hand. "Keep down, they're right ahead." Shyra made a gesture towards the hallway, there were several raiders rummaging through the boxes and crates. "On your mark." Shyra looked at Marquie. "...stay here Lillow. Shyra, open fire". Shyra gave a nod, and peeked around the corner. She took a small breath, and set her sights on a lone raider, once she had a clear shot, she pulled the trigger. The rifle let out a loud crack, with the muzzle spreading flames and the smell of gunpowder, with the raider soon falling to the ground.

The other raiders would soon hear the gunfire, and quickly ran to where they heard it. Lillow was shaking, while she could hear the footsteps quickly drawing closer. "Get down!" Shyra shouted, drawing her weapon once more, letting out a few more shots, that would hit a few of the raiders, with Marquie assisting her. Lillow couldn't do much but watch, the bullets leaving holes and tracers, the frenzy of both sides, and the noise of guns firing off into an echo. It was only a matter of time until most of them were dead, with corpses littering the floor.

"Shyra, check if any of them are left, I'll see if they stole anything." Marquie said in a low voice. The 3 would soon march around the vault entrance, with Lillow trying to avoid stepping on the corpses- or any of their grey matter. Lilllow followed behind Shyra slowly, as it made her feel more secure to have someone so strong around her. They were underneath the small bridge that covered the gap to the vault door, then out of nowhere, a raider jumped out of the shadows, hitting Shyra in the head with a lead pipe. Lillow jumped back, as Shyra fell to the ground unconscious with the raider standing over her, she had one option. She drew her SMG, aimed at the raider, and closed her eyes. She pulled the trigger, letting out a flurry of bullets towards the raider, killing him. The gun however, was broken beyond repair at this point. Marquie would run down to the sound of the gun. "What the hell happened!? I'm gonna need a medkit, grab one for me". Lillow would hurriedly rush to the elevator, dropping the SMG on her way.


End file.
